


Mamamoo song fic collection

by cuteunni



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Sometimes when I hear a song it inspires a little something. I'm going to post those little somethings here. It might be a full on one-shot or a drabble. Expect it to be mostly WheeByul.





	1. WheeByul | Kim SungKyu - Kontrol

Byulyi you know better than this. You know better than to hang onto this hope that she will come back. Not when she wont even return to this part of Seoul. Why do you keep breaking you own heart?

Moonbyul tossed her phone onto the bed wishing the distance would make the words sting less. Her best friend was right and she knew it but she couldn’t give up on the hope that Wheein would return to her.

Moonbyul was an absolute mess, crying day in and day out. Her apartment looked like it had been ransacked by thieves and her fridge was completely empty. Her best friend Solar had tried to clean the mess. She had tried to get Moonbyul out of the apartment once and it ended in a shouting match. There was only so much even her patience could take.

Wheein had changed her phone number. Moonbyul knew this when she tried to call her using Solar’s phone, calling over and over just to make sure the number was entered correctly. She was blocked on all of Wheein’s social media accounts. Without knowing where she was Moonbyul was completely alienated from the love of her life.

“What did you do that was so terrible that she up and left the city?” Solar asked drunkenly one night. It was a question she had promised she wouldn’t ask and it rubbed Moonbyul the wrong way to hear it.

After a couple more drinks Moonbyul thought she was able to respond without breaking into tears.

“I told her I loved her. When she said she couldn’t reciprocate I tried to take my own life.”

“You what?!” Solar’s eyes were wide from shock and anger, “How come this is the first time I’ve heard about this?”

“I’m not proud of it.” Moonbyul kept her head down, “But you promised not to ask me if you can’t handle the truth it’s your own damn fault.”

“When I’m sober we’re going to have a little talk.”

Solar nodded off just before the sun began to rise. The light filtered through the open window shining down onto Moonbyul on the floor. She shimmered and evaporated into the sun beam for a moment then reappeared in a dark corner of the room holding her knees to her chest. 

How long would she haunt this apartment before she was over Jung Wheein?


	2. Wheebyul | Yoon MiRae - Angel

Wheein hears it all the time. The nickname everyone seemed to agree on, Angel. First off Moonbyul’s lips in their private time, then from the fans, now from the company for her sub-unit with Solar. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it anymore.

“You will always be my angel. When I’m tired and struggling you always put wings on me.” Moonbyul whispered as she nibbled on Wheein’s ear.

“Does that make me an angel?” Wheein took a sharp inhale enjoying the attention.

“It makes you my angel. Your smile melts my heart, I love you little Wheein.” Moonbyul snuggled closer to Wheein embarrassed by her confession.

“You’re silly, Byulie.” A smile spread across Wheein’s face almost becoming a laugh.

“Get a room you two.” Hwasa complained entering the practice room.

“We had a room until you walked in.” Wheein was quick to respond, “Besides what else were we to do while we wait for you and Solar. You’re an hour late.”

“I like to look at it as if you are an hour early.” Hwasa looked up at the door as it opened revealing Solar.

“Hey guys-DAMNIT Moonbyul get off her neck! What are you a sucker fish?” Solar stomped over to Moonbyul and dragged her away by the arm, “WE ARE IN PUBLIC.”

“Are you jealous?” Moonbyul licked her lips slowly, “I’m sure I could convince Wheein to let you join us just once.”

“Or not.” Wheein cleared her throat loudly as she crossed the room and claimed Moonbyul’s lips once again.


	3. MoonSun |  BTS - Boy Meets Evil

Today, 6:31 AM  
I’m here, where you at?

Today, 6:33 AM  
Hello? Yongsun? Where are you?

Today, 6:45 AM  
Yo answer the damn phone.

Today, 7:10 AM  
I’m starting without you.

Solar fumbled with her phone as she tried to quickly silence it. She was trying her best not to scream, not to breathe loudly and to become as small as she could. Peeking around the corner she saw the hunched over figure of Moonbyul, her mouth solidly attached to the side of her victim’s neck.

Solar felt sick to her stomach as her reality came crashing down around her. She turned away from the corner and headed to the closest bathroom praying that she didn't puke in the floor on her way. How was she going to look Moonbyul in the eye now?

“Yongsun.”

Solar screamed and tried to run away but only ended up cornering herself in the furthest stall on the public restroom. Moonbyul was right behind her with an irritated expression on her face. One shining incisor peaked out below her upper lip pricking her lower lip.

“Solar calm down.”

“Y-y-y-you’re a vampire!” Solar stuttered holding her hands out to stop Moonbyul from getting any closer.

“I know that. This is the third time this month you’ve walked in on me and guess what you react the exact same every time.” Moonbyul slapped Solar’s hands away and took hold of her shoulders. She stared intensely into Solar’s eyes, “You saw me helping a drunk man in the alley. We just bumped into each other in the bathroom.”

Solar scrunched her face in confusion but it soon passed and Moonbyul let go of her. There was an award giggle from Solar before they parted ways after a few minutes of Moonbyul trying to explain to her why they were both in the stall. Moonbyul hung back once Solar was gone and cursed loudly into her fist.

“Stop waiting for the day she won’t be terrified of you.” A sultry voice said behind her.

“It’s not that easy Seulgi-yah.” Moonbyul turned around to the younger girl, “Have you heard the way the blood pumps through that girl? She blushes so easily and when I see all that blood flooding to her face like that I just can’t help myself.”

“You’re such a glutton.” Seulgi rolled her eyes, “But seriously stop playing this game. The amount of times you have manipulated her memory is going to give her brain damage.”

“One more try?”

“No more tries.”

“Pwease?”

“No.” Seulgi said with authority, “And if I catch you, and you know I will, there will be hell to pay.”

“Fine.” Moonbyul conceded defeat, “But when I accidentally bite her don't get mad at me.”


	4. Wheebyul | Heize - 저 별

The taste of her lips isn’t natural, Moonbyul thinks to herself as her tongue sweeps over them. They’re too sweet, too juicy, too much like they tasted in the dream she had the night before – and all the other nights before that, too.

Part of her wonders if maybe this is a dream too because surely Wheein can’t be pressing her body against hers, their shapes moulding together... can she?

The sharp pain Moonbyul feels in her side as Wheein’s fingers ghost over the latest bruise, she knows her dreams don’t usually qualify the pleasure with pain. 

And God, the way Wheein’s lips move over hers...

So Moonbyul keeps kissing her, tasting the nectar of her body until the sun peaks over the inky darkness beyond and she’s forced from her bed by a managers warning call, Wheein’s quiet presence following at her side.


	5. Wheebyul | Red Velvet - Cool Hot Sweet Love

Wheein relaxes as soft lips brush the skin of her throat, slowly exploring, tongue mapping out every inch until it finds the pulse point and gently begins to suck. She entwines her fingers in Moonbyul's hair and carefully tries to push her head down. There is a second's hesitation before the lips began to move again, agreeing, just this once, before stopping and moving up to her ear to murmur. 

"Keep your eyes closed, Wheein."

She squeezes them shut and whimpers as her senses seem to heighten instantly. Feeling consciously aware of her body she waits. This time when lips began to move over her skin she can feel them smiling, a smile which widens into a grin as they fasten around a nipple and she thrusts up, whimpering quietly. Teeth nip again, before a tongue began to lap at the abused skin, soothing without apology.

Every lap of the rough tongue against the sensitive skin causes pleasure to spark, even more so at the knowledge that she is being ruthlessly manipulated.

Air leaves her lungs in a soft moan as Moonbyul’s hand cups her left breast and starts gently playing over it, rubbing across her nipple, clever fingers causing it to pebble before they dance down her flat stomach. Lightly skimming smooth skin teasingly, the almost unbearable touch soothing, tickling and arousing as the hand dips maddeningly low before pulling back taunting.

Wheein pouts slightly and raises her hips, giving the watching woman the show she was hopefully waiting for and, as if in response, there are now ten agile points of contact controlling her through the sensitive point in the hollow just below her pelvic bone and the lines of her thighs.

The mouth, that had been causing distracting jolts of pleasure to shoot from her breasts across her body, now joins the hands in their downward journey and she spreads her legs in eager anticipation.

Slowly a finger makes one long swipe, moving across her opening to her clit, rubbing the collected moisture across the little bud of nerves.

Moonbyul’s body moves up hers hurriedly, the fingers still rubbing, to seal their two mouths together, effectively swallowing up the loud moan that was threatening. Wordless promises are made as Wheein allows her mouth to be claimed and responded to as a tongue ruthlessly and effectively owns her. Rubbing against the roof of her mouth in both a promise and a threat, an answer to the enthusiastic thrusts upwards.

The fingers which had been pinching and rubbing against her clit move down to collect some more moisture and in that second she thrusts up desperately forcing the fingers inside her, however minutely.

Moonbyul’s fingers hesitate and she waits in breathless anticipation as the tongue in her mouth stays still. Slowly the fingers in her opening begin to swirl lightly, teasingly sliding in and out oh so gradually that they can't be any deeper than the first knuckle.

The tongue in her mouth is removed and the rapper pulls back, making her way slowly down her body and Wheein whines the second it's gone.

She thrusts onto the fingers, trying to force them deeper into her body but this time they aren't going to be taken by surprise and move instead with her body, refusing to go any deeper.

"That was naughty."

Her breath escapes in a gasp as she tries to communicate just how sorry she is, but despite forcing her hips back onto the bed she is still helpless against the involuntary thrusts up as three fingers now rub against the entrance to her body.

There is a silence as her apology seems to be being contemplated before a forgiving lick is delivered to her clit at the same time as those three fingers thrust deep into her and her hips shoot straight off the bed again. Air escapes in a rush as her hands grip the sheets, twisting furiously at the dual sensation of her clit being manipulated mercilessly by an expert and three rigid fingers thrusting rapidly inside her. Her breath breaks out in gasps she feels her body tensing up and heat rising, ready to topple over the edge... 

Before the fingers are removed and the tongue stops and she's left, mouth open and panting breathlessly, legs spread, hands clutching the sheets to come down from an orgasm that wasn't.

Her body feels flushed and sticky with sweat, her clit throbbing, unfulfilled lust coursing through her. She moans, not understanding, too far gone to consider this rationally and her hips thrust up desperately against air, looking for a friction that isn't there.

But no matter how far gone she is some rules are ingrained and despite the frantic urge to plead and beg and cry and scream all she does is clutch the sheets till she can feel her nails come back round to pierce little crescent moons into her palms, biting her lip.

She bites down harder in shock as a tongue darts inside her and the blood comes, she licks it away just in time to accept a slick tongue enter her mouth and she can taste herself.

She sucks at the tongue and the fingers disappear inside her again, a thumb joining them this time, thrusting in as far as they'll go but it still isn't enough. She thrusts down, the accompanying wail being swallowed up by the kiss and they the fingers move apart, stretching inside of her and she's split so far and it feels so good.

Fingers are stretching and then pressing together and then stretching again and she's thrusting up and down, somehow managing to keep kissing as she does so and she's still sucking on the tongue, searching for any taste of herself and another hand moves down and starts to rub and pinch at her clit and she spreads her legs wider, desperately.

Her body's tensing again and she's wary this time, needing to come, unsure if she'll be allowed to.

Then fingers start thrusting and rubbing faster and she has her answer, driving down harder than before, forcing the fingers deeper into her body she breaks the kiss to throw her head back teeth latching onto her collar bone as her body spasms and she screams.

Despite her orgasm though she stays tensed, eyes closed, fighting the urge to open them until a forehead rests momentarily against hers and lips brush her hairline. 

"Good girl, Wheein."

And she relaxes.


	6. WheeByul | ESNA – I, I LOVE YOU

"It's raining," Wheein muttered, snuggling a little more firmly against Moonbyul's back, trying to keep her from rising. 

"I was not going to leave. I simply need to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Wheein said, letting go and rolling onto her back.

Moonbyul turned and kissed her quickly, “I'll be right back." 

Moonbyul slid from the bed while Wheein admired the view. Moonbyul had a dancer's grace, and she exuded strength, but she was soft in all the right places. That Moonbyul could be so soft was one of the many things only Wheein knew. Her role as a rapper meant that she had spent her time keeping a certain view the fans held of her. It was a discovery, one Wheein had made all on her own. 

Tucking the blankets more tightly around her shoulders, Wheein closed her eyes and thought about all of the things she wanted to do with Moonbyul's softness. When Moonbyul returned to the bed, Wheein stretched out an arm and Moonbyul settled against her, letting Wheein hold her. 

“I'm going to make love to you," Wheein whispered.

"I am not surprised," Moonbyul answered in that matter of fact way she had.

"Why are you not surprised?" 

"Because we are naked, and lying in your bed, and you’ve all ready made it clear that you don’t want me to leave."

There wasn't anything Wheein could say to that, although she did spend a minute or so trying to think of something. Then she gave up, rolled Moonbyul onto her back, and kissed her. 

The thing about kissing Moonbyul was that you never knew what kind of kiss it would be. Sometimes it was deeply passionate, sometimes wild and full of lust, and sometimes languid, almost lazy. Today it was lazy, or would have been if Moonbyul was capable of laziness. She wasn't, even her relaxation tended to be purposeful.

The kiss was indulgent and unhurried, and that was fine with Wheein, perfect even. She touched Moonbyul in the same way, one hand stroking along her side, feeling the swell of a breast, the curve of a hip, the strength that could be felt even in the side of Moonbyul's thigh.

Moonbyul touched too, her hands sliding up and down Wheein's back, slow movements that matched the pace of their kisses. Moonbyul's hand slipped lower, brushing across her ass, and Wheein shifted downward. She teased the side of Moonbyul's neck with her lips, sucking lightly, once again tempted to leave a mark. Suppressing the urge, she worked her way lower, exploring warm, soft skin with her lips and her tongue. 

Sitting back, she cupped Moonbyul's breast, the curve of it filling her hand. She stroked the side with small motions of her fingers, getting closer to the nipple each time. Moonbyul watched her, waiting to see what she would do. 

Leaning down, she drew Moonbyul's nipple into her mouth and sucked hard enough to make Moonbyul gasp. Moonbyul buried her hands in Wheein's hair, keeping her mouth where it was. She gentled her caresses, savoring the feel of firm, slightly puckered skin between her lips and against her tongue.

Moonbyul guided her to the other side and Wheein went willingly. She'd do whatever Moonbyul wanted. She was pretty sure Moonbyul knew that, but she hadn't used it against Wheein yet and Wheein didn't think she ever would. 

Trailing her tongue along the curve of Moonbyul's breast, Wheein inched lower, her hands resting on Moonbyul's hips as she mouthed her way down Moonbyul's ribs to her abdomen. 

Moonbyul wasn't a big woman. She wasn't even as tall as most other female idols, but she seemed to have acres of skin. Smooth skin, warm to touch, warm to look at, and Wheein couldn't get enough of it. She rubbed her cheek against Moonbyul's stomach, muscle that somehow gave when Wheein touched it.

Slowly she worked her way lower. Moonbyul spread her legs and Wheein leaned forward until she was practically lying between them. 

Reaching a triangle of dark, curly hair, Wheein stopped moving downwards, moving sideways instead, kissing her way along the skin just above it.

Moonbyul tilted her hips just slightly and Wheein smiled into her skin. 

"Ask," she whispered.

“Wheein please."

Easing lower, Wheein slipped her tongue between Moonbyul's slightly parted lips. She was slick and warm inside, so sweet. Wheein took her time, exploring all of her, tasting all of her. Moonbyul groaned and tilted her hips, her hands clenching the sheets.

Wheein waited, held back, teased her way over and around Moonbyul's clit, never connecting for more than a moment, reveling in the way Moonbyul shifted beneath her.

Moonbyul lifted her knees, pressing her feet to the bed, her legs oh so far apart. Wheein burrowed in deeper covering her face with Moonbyul's juices, still teasing.

"Wheein."

Wheein brushed her tongue against Moonbyul's clit, felt her shudder, and then closed her lips around it, sucking softly. Then a little harder as Moonbyul began to come, her shoulders lifting from the bed. She kept caressing Moonbyul, tiny touches of her tongue, easy suction, hard suction, driving Moonbyul's pleasure higher, making her shake again and again, until Moonbyul fell back against the bed, breathing hard.

Letting go, Wheein rested her head on Moonbyul's thigh, almost shaking herself. Nothing turned her on like getting Moonbyul off. Close to coming, she thought about touching herself, wondering what Moonbyul would think if she did. Moonbyul might like it.

"Come here."

Still resting against Moonbyul's leg, Wheein tilted her head so she could see Moonbyul's face. 

"Come here," Moonbyul repeated, and Wheein moved, sliding up to lie beside Moonbyul on the bed.

“You're very good at that."

Wheein started to nod, but Moonbyul kissed her, demanding now, drawing her own taste from Wheein's lips and tongue. Moonbyul's hand went between her legs, and Wheein parted for her willingly. 

Closing her eyes, Wheein arched away from Moonbyul's kiss as fingers moved over her clit, the rhythm solid and unforgiving. She came, shaking against Moonbyul, trying to lift her hips to get more. But Moonbyul rolled her onto her back, pinning her, and then Moonbyul's fingers moved lower, away from her clit and in, opening her, invading her. She tried to lift her hips, but Moonbyul placed a leg over hers. 

"Don't move," she whispered, her lips just inches from Wheein's ear.

Wheein shook her head. How was she supposed to do that? Keep still when Moonbyul was touching her, when Moonbyul was fucking her. Moonbyul's mouth was on her neck, sucking gently on her skin, while Moonbyul's fingers moved inside her, insisting and pushing. Hands cupping Moonbyul's head, she pulled Moonbyul's mouth to hers, kissing her with every bit of lust she possessed. 

"Please," She said, letting Moonbyul go, "Please." 

Moonbyul's thumb brushed her clit, and Wheein started to come, all that tension letting go, shaking her. Then Moonbyul's fingers followed her thumb, and Wheein moaned, a sound that was pure pleasure. Her orgasm ended with a spasm that made her entire body contract. Spent, she relaxed back into the bed, still breathing fast, her arms going around Moonbyul.

“I'm pretty good, too," Moonbyul said softly, her face half in the pillow.

Wheein laughed. 

Moonbyul raised herself up on her hands, looking down at Wheein. "You disagree?"

Wheein would have taken the question more seriously if Moonbyul hadn't been smiling broadly. 

"No," Wheein said, "I don't disagree at all."

Moonbyul's smile turned teasing and she kissed Wheein twice before settling back into a more comfortable position, her head on Wheein's shoulder, an arm and a leg stretched across Wheein.

"Rain is best when you can stay inside," Moonbyul said. "Naked."

Wheein couldn't disagree with that either.


	7. MoonSeul | Moonbyul – Worthless

It gets harder every time Seulgi sees Moonbyul, it becomes more difficult to force herself not to reach out to touch Moonbyul, not to let the words fall from her mouth that tell Moonbyul just how much Seulgi misses her, wants her, and God, maybe even loves her. Moonbyul didn’t know any of this. Moonbyul didn’t know because Seulgi wouldn’t let herself use that word with anyone. Even if this will be their last night together before Mamamoo starts a world tour. It will be months before Seulgi will see her again. Video chats will never be a substitute for flesh and blood. Moonbyul holds Seulgi’s heart in the palm of her hand, and she doesn't even know it.

Moonbyul can't. 

Moonbyul won't. 

Because Seulgi’s cowardice won't let Seulgi tell her.

Even if Seulgi find herself beneath Moonbyul, Seulgi’s mouth playing over that tempting expanse of soft skin beneath her breasts as she arches above Seulgi. Seulgi slipped her fingers inside of Moonbyul so she can fuck her until Moonbyul cries before letting her return the favor. Lying limply together arms and legs entangled, the mass of Moonbyul’s soft blonde hair playing over Seulgi’s nipples as they hold each other close. Moonbyul’s arms wrapped around Seulgi’s waist and Seulgi tells herself that she never wants to let her go even if she will never say that she loves her.


	8. MoonSeul: Microdot - Artist

****It was 4AM and Kang Seulgi was trying to be as quiet as possible while she gathered her sketch book and favorite mechanical pencil. She could not resist putting the perfect curve of Moonbyul’s shoulder or the way her hair swept across her back to paper. If only so that she could look back on it when loneliness stuck, with only the light filtering in through the window she set to her task.

 

Seulgi flipped to a blank page but before she could put pencil to paper Moonbyul had rolled over and was reaching for where Seulgi should have been. She groaned then settled into deep sleep once again. Moonbyul was even more of a cuddlier in her sleep and Seulgi found it adorable.

 

Seulgi was quick to lay down the basic shapes this time in case her love moved again. She spent her time on Moonbyul’s hands. The slender fingers, the boney knuckles and the ever present black hairband on her right wrist. Moonbyul rolled over again hiding her face from Seulgi’s point of view. It was fine though as the artist continued sketching from memory. An hour into her silent concentration the sound of a soft sigh broke through to Seulgi.

 

“Come back to bed. I can’t get comfortable.” Moonbyul grumbled barely loud enough to get Seulgi’s attention.

 

“I just couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Show me later okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Getting back into bed Seulgi took her time tracing a single finger down Moonbyul’s arm, now wrapped snugly around her, enjoying the gooseflesh that appeared in it’s wake. Down the long boney fingers then back up to her elbow. The hand traced the lines of Moonbyul’s back, over the hip and back up the torso until it was stopped on her collarbone with a gentle bite on the wrist.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Drawing you.”


End file.
